


Entre sombras

by ActaNonVerbaL



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Death, Drama, F/F, LGBTQ Female Character, Love, References to Depression, Revenge, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActaNonVerbaL/pseuds/ActaNonVerbaL
Summary: Rowan se había ido.Frente a sus ojos.No pudo salvar a su mejor amiga de una muerte cruel y despiadada.Fue una inútil.
Relationships: Player Character/Merula Snyde
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No esperaban saber de mi tan pronto, ¿Verdad? ¡Pero luego del amor viene el drama! 
> 
> Para empezar, he estado escribiendo esto durante todo el dia de ayer y el anterior luego de que terminara mi otro fic, donde por supuesto... ¡Le falto drama! 
> 
> Asi que si no estas preparado para eso, te sugiero no leas. 
> 
> Tambien estara divido en tres partes (Tranquilo, ya estan listas, solo falta la edicion) 
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente parte!
> 
> Las etiquetas se iran arreglando a medida que se suban los capitulos.

Rowan se había ido.

Frente a sus ojos.

No pudo salvar a su mejor amiga de una muerte cruel y despiadada.

Fue una inútil. 

Aquellas palabras resonaban en su cabeza, una y otra vez taladrando su corazón cruelmente. Queria llorar, pero ya no tenía lágrimas, estaba seca por dentro. Se había puesto unos lentes oscuros para ocultar sus ojeras y aunque su jefa de casa le ordenó que comiera, solo podía mirar el plato de comida frente a ella sin sentir hambre. Ni siquiera sentía tristeza, no sentía ningún sentimiento existente. Estaba apagada.

Se sentía vacía.

Quería venganza. Quería asesinar a la mujer que mató a su mejor amiga a sangre fría. Quería torturarla y hacerla sufrir, que rogara por su vida. Pero eso debería esperar, ya que se encontraba sumamente agotada por los acontecimientos pasados.

Se encontraba en el gran comedor, con la mirada de varios estudiantes clavada directamente en ella. Decidió sentarse lo más cerca posible de la salida, para así irse lo más rápido que pudiera al finalizar su comida. 

Frente a ella, cayó un plato de comida, pero ni siquiera se movió. Continuaba atrapada en las palabras hirientes que su maldito subconsciente no dejaba de repetir: Rowan ya no está, la mataron. No notó el color verde de la casa Slytherin frente a sus ojos hasta que alguien habló. 

Mérula Snyde se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa, claramente incómoda mientras observaba a MC que parecía un fantasma. La escuchó toser un poco queriendo llamar su atención, pero decidió ignorarla. Casi podía sentirla rodar sus ojos y darle un mordisco a su sándwich. 

\- ¿Estás? ¿O también te moriste?- Soltó de pronto, haciendo ademán de reírse de su broma, cosa que no hizo debido a que MC puso fuertemente sus manos sobre la mesa. 

El movimiento a su alrededor se detuvo y de reojo vio a varios estudiantes curiosos que habían dejado de hacer lo que fuera que estaban haciendo para no perderse detalle del intercambio de palabras que venía a continuación. 

\- Vamos, no es tan malo. Magos y brujas mueren todos los días, da igual, vendrá alguien más. - Mérula continuó hablando. 

MC tensó sus hombros con rabia, pero sin hacer ningún otro movimiento mientras Snyde hablaba. Su irritación no hizo más que acrecentarse a medida que Mérula le soltaba frases durante unos largos 15 minutos, claramente en busca de alguna reacción. La frase que vendría a continuación cumplió su propósito. 

\- ¡Debiste morir tú en vez de Khanna en el bosque prohibido! -Esas palabras de Mérula consiguieron crear un silencio absoluto en el comedor. Silencio que fue interrumpido por el puño de MC chocando contra la mesa, haciendo saltar a la Slytherin de susto. 

\- ¡Lo sé, jodida idiota! ¡DEBÍ MORIR YO EN VEZ DE MI MEJOR AMIGA! ¡YO DEBERÍA ESTAR EN EL “OTRO LADO”, EN VEZ DE AQUÍ ESCUCHANDO TU ASQUEROSA VOZ!- MC miró con rabia a Mérula, taladrándola con los ojos.- ¡YO JAMÁS TE PEDÍ IR AL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO SNYDE, TÚ SOLA FUISTE! ¡AHORA DEJAME TERMINAR MI COMIDA EN PAZ O ACASO PRETENDES ATACARME CON ALGÚN HECHIZO DE MAGIA OSCURA QUE SEGURAMENTE TE ENSEÑARON TUS PADRES? .- MC tomó su plato y lo lanzó contra la pared. Emprendió su camino hacia fuera del comedor sin mirar atrás y dejando a Mérula completamente sin palabras. Los maestros y el resto de los estudiantes estaban igual que la Slytherin, sin poder creerse lo que acababa de pasar.

Sabían que sería feo el intercambio entre ambas, pero no hasta tal punto. 

MC no supo a dónde fue. Solo tenía claro que entró a una habitación, la encantó con magia para cerrarla y se sentó en una esquina abrazando sus piernas mientras que las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos otra vez. Al parecer, no se había secado por dentro como pensó hace un rato.

La realidad la golpeó como un tren: su mejor amiga estaba muerta por su culpa. Sentía como si ella misma hubiera tenido la varita y le hubiera lanzado la maldición asesina a Rowan. 

Se golpeó la cabeza con los puños. ¿Era posible que todo fuera un sueño? No, era mas bien una pesadilla. El cuerpo de Rowan ya había sido enviado a su familia. Ya no estaba a su lado sonriéndole, ni recordándole hacer ese proyecto para Snape antes de que se acabara el plazo o contándole historias sobre la granja de su familia. Lo cierto era que ella, su mejor amiga, se había ido y no iba a volver.

Nada ni nadie iba a traerla de regreso.  
———-  
Las semanas fueron pasando lentamente y Mérula no hacía más que preocuparse por MC. Esta última apenas se dejaba ver en el castillo y se había convertido en la sombra de lo que una vez fue. 

Primero, comenzó llegando tarde a todas sus clases. Al principio los profesores lo dejaron pasar, comprendían el duelo que estaba viviendo, pero todo empeoró rápidamente. Mérula notaba como MC ya no respondía a las preguntas que se le hacían, faltaba a clases de pociones o aparecía tarde sin importarle que Snape la observara con desagrado o que le quitara puntos a su casa.

Para Mérula, desde ese día en el comedor, lo más importante era observar continuamente a MC para asegurarse de que siguiera bien. Los mejores días eran cuando ella se dejaba ver por el castillo. Siempre usaba gafas negras que hacían que no pudiera verla a los ojos y cada día que pasaba Mérula la notaba más pálida. La preocupa que MC se ausentaba de clases durante días enteros y también de las prácticas de Quidditch. Lo peor es que nadie sabía nada de ella. Nadie sabía a dónde iba cuando no estaba en clases o qué hacía. Nadie. Ni siquiera sus amigos.

Ellos también estaban pasando por un momento difícil, pero estaba claro que MC era la más afectada.

Los profesores trataban de hablar con ella, pero Mérula solo escuchaba repetir promesas vacías diciéndoles que pretendía regresar a clase o que les cumpliría con tal trabajo. Lo cierto es que nunca lo hacía. 

Sus tareas y trabajos jamás eran entregados. En los exámenes solo se sentaba, colocaba su nombre y pasados unos minutos los entregaba completamente en blanco. Después de eso, tomaba sus cosas y salía del salón para volver a perderse.

La prefecta de su casa la buscaba continuamente para reprenderla o conversar sobre las infinitas noches en las que descubrió que no dormía en su cama. Mérula también escuchó como una vez la prefecta conversaba con una profesora sobre que las cosas de MC ya no se encontraban en su baúl. Cuando lo hizo, el peso en su estómago se acrecentó. ¿A dónde rayos iba MC? 

Skye también empezó a preocuparse por su amiga, al punto de acercarse a Mérula para ver si quizá ella sabía algo. Ahí fue cuando le contó sobre que su ausencia en los partidos se notaba y que su casa necesitaba a su estrella de Quidditch de vuelta. Sumándole también la preocupación que Skye sentía como amiga y no como compañera de equipo, pero jamás pudo encontrarla y Mérula tampoco le fue de ayuda. 

Nadie sabía dónde se escondía MC o si incluso seguía en la escuela. Los rumores sobre como estaba destruyendo su vida escolar eran la cotilla de todos. Iban de boca en boca y por todos los pasillos de la escuela. Generalmente, Mérula los ignoraba, hasta que descubrió que habían creado una apuesta sobre MC y lo vio todo rojo. La apuesta consistía en dar una estimación sobre cuántos días, semanas o meses tardaría MC en ser expulsada de Hogwarts al igual que su hermano.

En el momento en que escuchó tremenda estupidez, no descansó hasta saber quién había iniciado la apuesta. Cuando lo supo, destrozó al tipo en un duelo de tal manera que le dejó claro que si debía luchar contra él otra vez, no saldría caminando de ello. 

Le entristecía notar como ya no se hablaba de como MC rompía maldiciones, o de como brillaba en el Quidditch. Ya no se apostaba a que sería una gran estrella del deporte a nivel internacional, ahora solo era...una estudiante más. La estudiante a la que todo Hogwarts dirigía sus burlas.

Sabía que ese trato era en parte su culpa y sus profesores se lo dejaron en claro cuando la regañaron quitándole puntos a su casa luego del incidente del comedor. Al principio se quejó diciendo que solo era un comentario, pero luego comprendió el daño que había causado con sus palabras y se sintió como la peor escoria de todo el mundo mágico. 

Un mes completo tuvo que pasar hasta que por fin pudo verla entre los estudiantes. No dudó en lanzarse entre la multitud para atraparla y cuando lo logró, tomó su muñeca. MC se volteó rápidamente y Mérula notó el pánico en sus ojos.

Aquello que estaba tocando no era MC por lo que el shock era compartido.

Normalmente, cuando la tomaba de la muñeca, sus dedos no se tocaban debido a que eran demasiado cortos para hacerlo. Eso no sucedió esta vez, ya que pudo tocar sus dedos como si nada. Todas sus alarmas se encendieron. ¿En qué momento MC había bajado tanto de peso? 

MC se deshizo del agarre con un movimiento brusco y salió corriendo, perdiéndose en la multitud. El shock de Mérula era tan grande que se quedó ahí, sin mover un músculo. 

La miseria y miedo que Mérula ya sentía no hicieron más que crecer con fuerza luego de eso. 

Los amigos de MC se juntaban continuamente a planear estrategias para poder ayudarla. Tenían claro que ella había pasado por mucho en muy poco tiempo. Primero su hermano, luego la humillación luego de que pensara que la expulsarían el primer año, las bóvedas malditas, y ahora la pérdida de su mejor amiga. 

Ben Cooper era el que normalmente juntaba a todos y hacía que calzaran los tiempos para que ninguno tuviera excusa para faltar. Pesaba sobre su consciencia el hecho de que Rowan se sacrificó por él, así que quería hacer lo mejor que pudiera en su honor. Esa noche en la que su amiga había perdido la vida, se prometió a si mismo que ayudaría a MC en todo.

Mérula, por su parte, empezó a actuar. El notarla tan flaca hizo que comenzara a seguirla apenas la veía y así terminó conociendo el lugar en que se quedaba. Era una habitación abandonada al lado norte del castillo. Se había convertido en su dormitorio, estaba claro. Lo que sí le pareció raro a Mérula fue ver como MC llegaba al amanecer riéndose un poco y entrando con un tambaleo a su habitación. 

Por lo mismo, no dudó en seguirla una noche. Vio como entraba a una chimenea y desaparecía. Estaba sorprendida, se suponía que no podían irse de la escuela como si nada, así que corrió hacia la chimenea usándola también. Terminó apareciendo en Londres, en medio de un callejón oscuro que la esperaba. Por suerte se había cambiado de ropa antes de venir a una ciudad muggle, no quería que la vieran utilizando el uniforme de Hogwarts. 

Vio a MC dirigirse a un local en donde, como si nada, un hombre en la puerta la dejó pasar al mismo tiempo en que la saludaba como si la conociera de toda la vida. Mérula corrió hacia la entrada de ese lugar, obtuvo una mirada de duda por parte del hombre, pero aun así la dejó pasar. Se encontró bajando unas escaleras que luego la condujeron a un largo pasillo apenas iluminado. 

Mil dudas se plantaban en su cabeza hasta que escucho música. Abrió una puerta y se encontró frente a una pista de baile donde muchos muggles bailaban al ritmo de la música que sonaba a su alrededor. Sus cuerpos se frotaban entre si, las luces de diferentes colores le hacían daño a sus ojos, al igual que el olor a muggles sudorosos que hizo que su nariz mostrara una mueca divertida. Se recordó porqué estaba ahí cuando una vocecita en su cabeza le recordó el nombre de MC. Ella era su principal razón, no solo porque necesitaba disculparse, sino porque también quería ser aquella persona que ella necesitaba en ese momento. Ya saben, para limpiar un poco su conciencia.

Paseó la mirada por la pista de baile y también por la barra, pero no pudo encontrarla. ¿Se había equivocado de lugar? Observó mesas repletas con personas hablando mientras reían y no evitó acercarse un poco a una esquina donde vio a dos muggles besándose. Una chica estaba encima del otro muggle abrazándolo como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. Hizo una mueca de asco, pero esta cambió a una de sorpresa cuando la muggle se bajó y mostró claramente a MC riendo mientras la observaba. Estaban tomadas de la mano y claramente muy borrachas. MC exponía su cuello a la muggle que rápidamente comenzó a besarlo, lamerlo y dejarle chupones. Mérula sintió como la rabia crecía en su cuerpo. 

MC desvió la mirada de la muggle y sus ojos se cruzaron directamente con los de Mérula. Primero la miró con confusión, como si lo que observaba era falso. Después cambió su mueca a comprensión cuando descubrió que seguían en el mundo real y finalmente solo soltó una risita tonta. Mérula la miraba sin creerlo, esa chica no se veía como la que ella había conocido desde los 11 años. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, estaba sonrojada y por supuesto, estaba claro que no sabía mucho lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

MC le dijo algo a la muggle que se quitó para ver a Mérula con cierto rencor mientras se levantaba y se iba. La tipa estaba vestida con una falda y un top que dejaba mucha piel a mostrar, lo que hizo que Mérula hiciera otra mueca y se sentara a un lado de MC con mala cara. Su corazón latía rápidamente por el nervio y el enfado. Sentía también como que alguien estuviera jugando con la resistencia de su estómago a medida que lo apretaba más y más.

-Hey, Mérula ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a divertirte?- MC rió bebiendo de una botella que tenía en su mano. Mérula iba a responderle, pero justó el DJ decidió cambiar la canción y varias personas gritaron mientras corrían a llenar la pista de baile. De la nada MC se levantó, tomó su mano y caminó al centro de la pista de baile donde se puso a bailar siguiendo perfectamente la canción y su compás.

-Déjate llevar, Snyde. Déjate llevar un poco.- MC se acercó a murmura en su oído para que solo ella escuchara. Mérula notó que solo habían mujeres muggles a su alrededor alentándolas a bailar. La música no sonaba del todo mal y sin siquiera darse cuenta, se encontró balanceándose al mismo compás que esta. Elevó sus brazos al igual que los que la rodeaban y mandó de paseo a su cerebro, siguió bailando en modo automático. Se dedicó solo a sentir. 

Mientras lo hacía, pensaba en que había seguido a MC hasta una disco gay, ya que los hombres estaban con hombres y las mujeres con mujeres. ¿Eso era normal en el mundo muggle? Tomó una nota mental de consultárselo a MC cuando estuvieran de vuelta en la escuela.

Ahora estaba preocupada debido a como MC se frotaba contra ella. Solo habían bailado juntas en el baile celestial y aunque aquella vez se divirtió, esto era más…atrevido. Aquí no habían maestros o personas que las conocieran rodeándolas, solo muggles que cantaban la canción a los gritos, al igual que MC. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaba ella aquí?

De repente, la música paró. Se dio cuenta que de debían volver, ya era bastante tarde. Todavía debía hablar con MC seriamente y, sobre todo, disculparse por lo que había dicho. Así que la tomó de la ropa y la arrastró hacia la salida. MC caminó sin poner resistencia, el alcohol la había dejado como un títere. 

Cuando salieron el frío de Londres la golpeó de lleno. Hicieron el mismo camino por el callejón solo que esta vez en sentido contrario. Fueron directas al lugar donde se suponía debía estar la chimenea. La buscó pero no lo encontró. Estaba a punto de maldecir en voz alta, cuando de repente MC sacó su varita, apuntó a la pared frente a ellas y susurró un hechizo que no alcanzó a escuchar. Un par de segundos después en la pared surgió una chimenea, no dudó en entrar y arrastrar a MC con ella. Entre mas rápido se largaran mejor.

Apenas pusieron un pie en Hogwarts, caminó hacia la habitación de MC pero cuando trató de empujar la puerta de entrada esta no se movió. Ahí fue cuando lo supo: tenía contraseña.

Maldita sea con MC y su cabeza llena de cuidados. 

Miró de reojo a MC que ahora se recargaba en su hombro. Mérula estaba haciendo lo posible para sostenerla, escuchó pasos acercándose hacia el pasillo donde estaban, volteó a ver de nuevo la puerta y dijo en voz baja lo primero que se le cruzó por la cabeza: “Rowan”. Contuvo la respiración un microsegundo hasta que escuchó el “click” de la puerta al abrirse. Empujó esta y entró cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas rápidamente. Escuchó los pasos pasar y alejarse, solo después de unos segundos logró que los latidos de su corazón empezaran a calmarse.  
Soltó un suspiro observando alrededor y terminó abriendo la boca con sorpresa.

En una pared, había noticias sobre la muerte de Rowan junto a varios hilos rojos señalando entre ellos. Había también fotos de R y recortes de noticias que hablaban de esta. A un lado se dejaban ver varios pergaminos con distintos nombres marcados con una equis de color rojo y en el centro, una foto de Londres con todos los hilos unidos a ella.

MC estaba haciendo una cacería de brujas.

Cada nombre en la lista y los tachados, eran noticia por sus muertes. Todos habían sido torturados y en ninguno de los casos encontraron una pista de quién lo hizo.

Dejó a MC en la cama. Estaba sumamente desordenada, llena de botellas de alcohol muggle sobre ella y también en el suelo. Incluso paso a llevar un par con el pie, pero la rompe maldiciones estaba ya casi dormida, así que cuando cayó a la cama solo se acomodó y cerro los ojos.

Mérula la observó unos segundos y le puso una manta encima. Luego se dedicó a recoger cada hoja tirada en el suelo y juntarlas en un montón que dejó en el sofá. Se quitó sus botas de combate y pasándose una sudadera de MC por la cabeza para así capear un poco el frío, se acomodó en el sofá frente a una chimenea y con un movimiento de su varita, utilizó lumos y se puso a leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo falta el epilogo.
> 
> Tengan en cuenta que yo escribo la idea principal y mi amiga edita para que suene mas coherente, por eso la demora.
> 
> Aparte que ambas vamos a la universidad asi que... complicado.
> 
> Luego del epilogo si desaparece un par de dias para pensar nuevas ideas (Ya tengo unas cuentas) pero hay que pulirlas.

El primer pensamiento de Mérula horas después fue que no supo en qué momento se durmió, pero que eso no evitó que tuviera que hacer una mueca por el dolor que traía en el cuello desde que apenas había abierto los ojos. Se desperezó y se levantó para tomar una bolsa y comenzar a limpiar un poco la habitación. Metió dentro botellas, papeles arrugados y bolsas oscuras que ni siquiera quería saber qué contenían.

Cuando terminó, notó que el sol estaba elevado, dando a entender que ya era pasado el medio día. Lo bueno es que era sábado y no tenía nada importante que hacer. Buscó comida alrededor pero solo encontró un pequeño refrigerador con más alcohol muggle dentro.

De repente, escuchó un quejido. Levantó la vista para ver a MC levantándose de la cama mientras comenzaba a quitarse la ropa de camino hacia una puerta al otro lado de la habitación. Merula se congeló. El cuerpo de MC estaba casi en los huesos, podía ver sus costillas desde donde estaba y lo que más logró asustarla fueron las marcas y moretones en su espalda. Eran claros signos de lucha, y estaban acompañados de pequeñas cicatrices finas en su estómago, que imitaban el golpe de un látigo. MC ni siquiera la notó, solo terminó de lanzar su ropa al suelo, atravesó la puerta del baño y desapareció dentro. 

A Mérula la verdad la golpeó. No solo había arruinado a MC, sino que también logró empujarla a la terrible decisión de comenzar una cacería de los asesinos de Rowan para vengarse. Lo que no entendía muy bien aun era cómo había logrado MC hacer todo eso. Se sentó en el sofá otra vez, dejando los papeles que había leído la madrugada anterior en una mesita a su lado.

MC salió del baño moviendo su cabeza de tal manera que los huesos de su cuello y espalda tronaron. Tenía una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo, se detuvo mirando a la chimenea con confusión. Mérula desde su lugar en el sofá era capaz de ver como el cerebro de MC se consultaba si había encendido la chimenea en algún momento. Una fracción de segundo después, MC posó la vista en el lugar en que se encontraba Mérula y soltó un gran “mierda” al notar que la Slytherin la miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos.

MC tomó ropa de una cómoda. Se vistió con una playera y un short, y caminó hasta su lado para sentarse en el espacio que aun quedaba en el sofá, luego fijó su vista en las llamas de la chimenea. Mérula sabía que tenían que hablar, pero al parecer, ninguna de las dos quería comenzar la conversación.  
Ella tenía que disculparse y MC debía aclarar qué demonios estaba pasando, pero ambas tenían miedo de volver a meter la pata.

MC, por su parte, quería gritarle a su compañera. Desearle la muerte, incluso atacarla para que se fuera, pero estaba agotada. El cansancio de toda la situación solo hizo que suspirara y se apoyara en el respaldo del sofá mientras miraba el techo. Era un desastre esta habitación, pero se había convertido en su lugar durante este último tiempo. 

-¿Quieres…beber algo? .- Decidió romper el silencio en voz baja, no porque le urgiera conversar, sino porque necesitaba un trago de alcohol en su sistema. Especialmente si le tocaba tratar con Mérula. 

\- ¿Desde cuándo? .- La Slytherin ignoró su ofrecimiento y consultó con apenas un hilo de voz.

-¿Desde cuándo qué? .- Respondió con desinterés. 

\- ¿Desde cuándo estado matando a esos magos y de pasada atentando contra ti misma también?. 

Un silencio incomodo surgió en la estancia y MC solo pudo levantarse, sacar una botella del pequeño refrigerador y beber un largo trago sin siquiera voltearse a Mérula. ¿Sentía vergüenza? En lo absoluto, solo no podía evitar molestarse con la pregunta.

Cuando al fin se dignó a levantar la vista para responder, Mérula estaba llorando. La pena y lástima en sus ojos violetas eran tan grandes, que MC solo se dejó caer contra una pared cercana antes de deslizarse lentamente hasta el suelo.

Esos ojos siempre le habían tocado una fibra sensible, como si pudieran leerle el alma y verlos así...tan rotos y dolidos, la destruyó. Pensó unos segundos en qué decir exactamente. No sabía cómo explicárselo. El fuego de la chimenea sonó un poco y lo observó de reojo. Intentaría ser lo más sincera posible. 

\- Empezó hace un mes. Investigué, seguí pistas y encontré a los hombres que participaron ese día...ya no duele.- Le dio un largo trago a la botella y por fin tuvo la fuerza suficiente para mirar a Mérula a los ojos.

-¿En serio crees que es así? ¿Que ya no te duele?- preguntó con enojo.- ¿Sabes que te estás dañando tanto física como psicológicamente? ¡Es cosa de mirar tu cuerpo, MC!- La apuntó con rabia, acusándola.

-Sí. Luego del primer golpe la adrenalina corre por tus venas y te hace no sentir dolor. Lo único que quieres es seguir atacando. Llámalo “instinto de supervivencia”...vivir o morir y eso puede cambiarlo todo, Snyde.- Vio hacia la ventana, las ojeras debajo de sus ojos se notaron mucho más a la luz del fuego.

\- Por mi culpa mi mejor amiga murió, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella. ¿Qué importa si muero? Solo seré otra bruja más en la lista, pero la vengué y eso es lo único que me importa.- Mérula abrió los ojos, reconociendo un rastro de sus propias palabras en las de MC. El recuerdo de cómo pasó todo seguía marcado a fuego en su cerebro, apretó con fuerza sus manos. 

\- ¿Y la muggle con la que te besabas? .- Un amargo sabor le inundó la boca al pronunciar aquellas palabras. 

\- Un polvo, sirve para relajarse a veces.- MC se encogió de hombros como si no fuera importante. Mérula estaba lista para volver a hablar para regañarla, pero una lechuza se posó en la ventana y atrajo toda la atención de MC. Se levantó corriendo a recibir la carta que traía y le dio un poco de comida a la lechuza antes de que se marchara. Abrió el sobre con impaciencia.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, cosa que confundió a Mérula. La observó dejar la carta a un lado mientras que rápidamente se cambiaba de ropa. Todas las alarmas de la Slytherin se encendieron. MC planeaba irse, así lo demostraba su nuevo conjunto de ropa: unos jeans con zapatillas negras, sudadera oscura con una túnica encima. Mérula la vio esconder algo entre su ropa antes de voltearse y caminar hacia la puerta.

-Debo irme, ve a comer algo o yo que sé, no me importa.- Mérula dejó que MC solo alcanzara a poner su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta antes de ponerse a su lado y captar su atención. 

\- Iré contigo.- dijo con seguridad.

-¿Qué? No. Métete en tus asuntos, Snyde.- MC la miró con seriedad.

-Tú eres mi asunto ahora, MC. Sé como te irás y de todas maneras terminaré yendo detrás de ti.- Dio un paso hacia ella y la enfrentó cara a cara. 

MC hizo una mueca y asintió con la cabeza. Abrió la puerta y caminaron juntas hasta la chimenea. Volvieron a aparecer en el callejón, Mérula notó que MC tenía las llaves de un auto en sus manos. Iba a preguntar de dónde las sacó pero decidió guardarse sus comentarios. 

Se subieron a un auto y MC comenzó a conducir con la vista fija al frente. Su acompañante tenía la cabeza llena de preguntas, así que solo soltó la primera que se le ocurrió.

\- ¿Desde cuándo sabes conducir? .-MC ni siquiera volteó a verla, pero Mérula notaba lo tensa que estaba. 

\- Desde hace un año. Decidí aprender a escondidas de mi padre y saqué la licencia apenas pude. No solo sirvo para usar una escoba ¿sabes?.- Asintió en silencio y se volteó hacia la ventana para observar las calles y a los muggles. La radio estaba apagada, estuvo tentada a encenderla para llenar el silencio incómodo que reinaba entre ambas. 

Pasaron 30 minutos así, hasta que MC se estacionó afuera de un almacén. Se quitó el cinturón y apretó el volante, luego habló con seguridad.

\- Te quedas. Ni se te ocurra entrar y no quiero quejas.- Sacó su varita y relajó un poco su cuerpo. Estaba por abrir la puerta así que Mérula se apresuró a tomar su túnica y la obligó a mirarla de reojo.

\- Por favor, MC, no vayas...

-Mérula, esto no es...- MC se giró para hablarle de frente, pero se detuvo a media frase. Mérula sabía que seguramente lo hizo al notar como ella lloraba, y aunque detestaba que la gente la viera hacerlo, con MC ya no podía fingir. 

-No quiero perderte...- susurró tomando las mejillas de MC, que subió sus propias manos hasta acunar el rostro de Mérula y así secar sus lágrimas. Desvió un poco la mirada, pero luego se atrevió a darle un pequeño beso en los labios, MC lo correspondió rápidamente. Al separarse, sus palabras le llegaron hondo. 

\- No puedes perder algo que jamás tuviste, Mérula...- El susurro de MC fue tan bajo, que solo ellas pudieron escucharlo. Soltó sus mejillas y salió del auto. Mérula la vio caminar a un edificio a un lado del almacén y se quedó ahí, llorando con las piernas abrazadas a la altura del pecho. 

MC rodeó el edificio y subió por las escaleras de emergencia. Su cuerpo fatigado por todo el esfuerzo hecho en la última semana le pedía que descansara, pero tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Cuando llegó al último piso notó como dentro se encontraba un mago fumando mientras le daba la espalda a la ventana. No dudó en entrar y agarrarlo por detrás haciéndole un llave para cortarle el oxígeno y desmayarlo. Luchó pero el pánico se apodero de él y terminó cediendo. Apuntó su varita hacia él y susurró por lo bajo “petrificus totalus”, acto seguido rompió la varita del tipo. 

Se escuchaban voces y risas alrededor, lo que la hizo sentir más rabia. Noqueó a cada mago y brujo que encontró en el camino, dejándolos a todos bajo el hechizo de paralización total. Avanzó hasta el último salón, donde sabía que se encontraría cara a cara con Rakepick.

Rompió la puerta con un simple “flipendo”, y luego entró encontrando a Rakepick con una sonrisa al otro lado de la estancia. El lugar era largo y tenía balcones alrededor, claramente se podría observar la batalla que librarían, pero a MC ya nada le importaba.

-Vaya, no creí que me encontraras. ¿Acaso es culpa tuya que tenga menos hombres este último mes? .- La ex profesora se paseó por el salón con la varita en la mano.

-Espero que tu informante te avisara de mi llegada, para que así tuvieras claro a manos de quién morirías. Y no te preocupes...será rápido.- MC la apuntó con su varita lista para darle rienda suelta a sus mejores movimientos de combate. 

\- ¡Confringo! -Rakepick la apuntó en un segundo y casi al mismo tiempo se escuchó decir "protego", al igual que la primera vez que entrenaron.

\- ¡Incendio! .- MC atacó desde la izquierda, haciendo que Rakepick tuviera que moverse a la derecha para esquivarla. Iba a reaccionar pero MC la interrumpió con un nuevo grito de “flipendo”, consiguió lanzarla contra un pilar que estaba a su espalda. 

\- ¡Esto va por Rowan! .- Una lucha bestial empezó en aquel salón. Hechizos y maldiciones iban y venían. Ambas brujas demostraban que las noticias sobre ellas no hacían merito a lo que en verdad eran, a su fuerza y poder.

En algun momento de la batalla , MC se encontró jadeando detras de un pilar, mientras que sostenía su costado y que la adrenalina hacía lo suyo. Evitó todo lo que pudo que el dolor no empezara a afectarla. Rakepick, por su parte, no se encontraba mejor, la sangre caía de su frente mientras continuaba lanzando hechizos contra el pilar donde se encontraba MC. 

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Incluso Rowan dio más pelea! .- Rió con fuerza, pero su risa quedó en nada cuando uno de los ataques de MC le dio de lleno en el pecho. 

\- No estoy peleando ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Te estoy matando! .- Apuntó su varita a la que, en algún momento, fue su profesora y que se encontraba tirada en el suelo jadeando con fuerza y escupiendo sangre de su boca. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando escuchó sonidos detrás de ella, se volteó y vio a Mérula que venía siendo empujada por un mago que no recordaba haber noqueado por completo. Maldición, debería haberlo hecho. 

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Juro que pagarás por esto, maldito sangre sucia! -Fue empujada al frente y MC notó como observó la escena frente a sus ojos. El salón estaba destrozado y MC solo podía verla con pánico. Sabía que Rakepick utilizaría a Mérula para torturarla. 

\- Oh...¿trajiste a tu amiguita? ¿Es que no puedes hacer nada sola? Por eso Rowan murió, porque eres débil, MC ¡No necesitas amigos para triunfar, te necesitas a ti misma! .- Agarró con fuerza a Mérula de un brazo y la zarandeó hasta ponerla frente a los ojos de MC. 

-Vamos, te dejaré vivir si la matas. 2 amiguitas menos no hacen la diferencia ¿o sí, MC?- La mencionada observó a su compañera, el miedo plagaba sus ojos. El otro mago también la apuntaba con su varita, tenía que pensar rápido. 

\- Hey, Snyde ¿Confías en mí?.- No despegó ni su varita o su mirada de Rakepick, pero sabía que Mérula la observaba.

\- ¿Cómo?- su voz sonaba con confusión 

-¿Confías en mí?- Lo repitió de nuevo, desviando un segundo la mirada a los ojos violetas de la Slytherin. 

\- Con mi vida.- La vio asentir lentamente con la cabeza, imitó su gesto. Acto seguido, tensó su cuerpo y soltó el aire que estaba contenido en sus pulmones antes de gritar. 

\- ¡Abajo! .- Todo pasó en cámara lenta. Mérula se agachó como le había indicado, Rakepick ni siquiera pudo reaccionar porque al segundo su varita volaba lejos debido al "expelliarmus" que MC le había lanzado. Otro rayo alcanzó al otro mago con la misma rapidez y lo lanzó al suelo.

MC tenía otra varita en su mano libre y de esa manera había logrado dejarlos fuera de combate a ambos. Retrocedió un par de pesos antes de caer al suelo agotada, escuchó a Mérula correr hacia ella y como la atrapaba antes de que cayera al piso. También sintió como la acariciaba con delicadeza y miedo. 

\- No te mueras. No tienes permitido morir ¿Entendido? ¡NO PUEDES IRTE COMO ELLA!. La voz con pánico de la Slytherin se vio interrumpida cuando, de la nada, las ventanas se rompieron y varios magos entraron apuntando con sus varitas. Al notar a las estudiantes corrieron a ayudarlas. 

Dumbledore apareció a un lado de ellas en una fracción de segundo, observó primero a MC y luego le dio una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora a Mérula.

\- Me alegra que estés aquí, Mérula. Puedes llevarte a MC a Hogwarts, directamente a la enfermería, estoy seguro de que tienen mucho de que hablar. Yo me encargaré de todo aquí. 

Les dio otra pequeña sonrisa y caminó hacia los otros hombres. MC, con ayuda de Mérula, volvió a ponerse sobre sus pies. La Slytherin hizo que se apoyara sobre su hombro y comenzó a cargar a MC. Intentó ayudarla lo máximo que pudo y así lograron bajar las escaleras. En el camino no hablaron mucho, solo se dedicaron a observar como cada mago que MC había noqueado antes, era detenido. Cuando llegaron al auto, MC fue consciente del problema: Mérula no sabía conducir. 

\- Esta bien, déjame en el asiento del conductor.- Murmuró en voz baja. Mérula le hizo caso y la acomodó despacio antes de dar la vuelta y sentarse a su lado. MC encendió el auto y comenzó a conducir a penas con los ojos abiertos. 

Ambas sabían que tenían que hablar pero no era el mejor momento. Llegaron mas rápido que antes y otra vez, MC necesitó ayuda para conjurar el hechizo de la chimenea. Al atravesarla, fueron directo a la habitación de MC, esta dijo la contraseña y entraron. 

Estaba tal cual la habian dejado. MC se recostó en la cama lentamente, mientras que Mérula buscó distintas cosas para poder limpiarla un poco.

\- Sabes que debemos ir a la enfermería ¿Verdad? .- Mérula dijo mientras se acercaba a ella. 

\- Lo sé, solo...quiero descansar.- Cerró sus ojos mientras que la Slytherin limpiaba su rostro con un paño húmedo.

Estuvieron en silencio hasta que MC le comenzó a contar todo.

Le contó que estuvo trabajando todo el mes con el Ministerio y Dumbledore para encontrar a Rakepick. Iniciaron eso el día en que Mérula le gritó en el comedor. Contó también que tuvo un entrenamiento intensivo para defenderse de los magos con más experiencia y que por ello descuidó su alimentación, sus horas de sueño y todo en su vida en general.  
Le confesó que no había matado a nadie, que las noticias solo eran llamadas de atención para R. El Ministerio manipuló todo para que pareciera que un mago errante los estaba cazando. Cada mago que capturó fue enviado a prisión, se suponía que Dumbledore tenía que llegar antes al edificio pero ella quería encargarse personalmente de Rakepick. 

Estaba actuando así para que nadie sospechara así que tampoco se lo dijo a sus amigos. Lo que hacía la llevaba a un gran desgaste emocional y físico que estaba dispuesta a aguantar por la venganza en nombre de su mejor amiga. La lechuza que las visitó en su habitación era un mensaje para que fuera al edificio a ocuparse de los magos y brujas de los alrededores, a limpiar el perímetro. Se suponía que no debía entrar pero no lo pudo evitar.

Quería matar a Rakepick pero sabía que no era la mejor opción, así que optó por joder su existencia y su magia haciéndole creer que iba contra ella. Dejó pistas, huellas e incluso un mensaje directo, para que se preparara. Le confesó como ella, Mérula, no formaba parte del plan, por eso su aparición le había puesto el mundo patas arriba. Le habló también de como en el bar muggle donde fueron la otra noche había conocido a una mujer que trabajaba para R. Como la engatusó con sexo y como pronto esta estaba hablando felizmente sobre lo que planeaba Rakepick. MC volvió al bar para corraborar la información días después y terminó buscando un par de polvos para relajarse. Su compañera escuchó todo con la boca abierta. 

Cuando MC finalmente se detuvo, lo único que hizo Mérula fue acostarse a su lado y abrazarla. Ella pasó su mano por su espalda y acarició esta suavemente mientras cerraba los ojos.

\- ¿Terminó? .- Fue lo único que preguntó con la voz baja y quebrada. 

\- Sí, terminó.- Murmuró MC antes de que ambas se sumieran en un sueño profundo. 

Cuando Mérula despertó, notó que MC no estaba a su lado. Se sentó en la cama para observar de mejor manera la habitación y así encontrarla, y lo hizo.  
MC estaba sentada en el sofá mientras Madame Ponfrey y Dumbledore hablaban con ella. El fuego se encontraba encendido, decidió levantarse haciendo que la notaran. El director le sonrió, le deseó suerte y se retiró con la enfermera que seguía regañando a MC en voz alta por haberse hecho tanto daño. 

Cuando se fueron, Mérula notó que había varias pociones sobre la mesa, al igual que comida y una edición de El Profeta donde se mostraba una gran foto de Rakepick yendo a Azkaban, el titular decía “Poderosa maga es vencida por una de sus estudiantes”. 

\- Ven, comamos algo.- MC rompió el silencio mientras agarraba un sandwich de un plato y le daba un gran mordisco. Mérula notó que se encontraba solo con su sostén, mostrando más moretones que el día anterior. Esperaba que las pociones surgieran efecto en algún momento.

Ambas sabían que necesitaban tiempo para recuperarse. Sobre todo MC debido a las heridas en su cuerpo. No le molestaba mostrárselo a Mérula. Sabía que debía subir de peso ya que estaba bastante delgada y también sabía que tenía que rezarle a Merlin o alguien para que la dejaran volver al equipo de Quidditch. 

\- Me dolió lo que dijiste en el comedor, Snyde...-Confesó mientras observaba el fuego frente a ella, dándole pequeños mordiscos a su pan.

\- Nunca pienso lo que digo, lo sé y lo sien...- Fue interrumpida de la nada.

-...que la persona que amo se burlara de la muerte de mi mejor amiga y que incluso me deseara la muerte a mí, me destrozó.-MC la observó mientras sacudía sus manos al terminar el sandwich.

\- ¿Cómo?-Mérula estaba absolutamente pasmada debido a sus últimas palabras. 

\- Me culpé, me odié y me lastimé. Repetía una y otra vez que toda la situación era mi castigo por perder a mi mejor amiga y por enamorarme de ti. Me alejé, encerré y pensé durante horas...creyendo que era un sueño. Después entendí que, simplemente, no iba a despertar, que era la realidad. Y que aun podía hacer algo más: vengarme de esa perra.- Apretó sus puños viendo el diario en la mesa con la imagen de Rakepick.

Mérula solo la observaba en silencio, así que continuó hablando. 

\- Hablé con el director y aunque al principio no quería que participara, lo convencí. La búsqueda de información fue sencilla, los muggles son fácil de engañar y logré mi objetivo. Ella se pudrirá en la carcel...y si logra escapar, tengo luz verde para cazarla, asesinarla y quemar su cuerpo antes de que la atrapen los Dementores.

MC notó que Mérula se acercaba, se quedó quieta y en silencio. La dejó hacer y su compañera posó con delicadeza su mano en su mejilla. 

\- ¿Me amas? .- preguntó con clara duda en sus ojos. No es de extrañar después de todo lo sucedido.

\- ¿Solo eso escuchaste? .- MC la miró con confusión, su cerebro apenas recordando lo que dijo al inicio. 

\- Solo... ¿en serio me amas?.

\- No lo sé...este último mes fue de locos y solo deseo paz, Mérula.- Acarició la mano de esta en su rostro. Ambas estaban agotadas, pero seguramente el rostro de MC reflejaba el peso de todo lo sucedido últimamente.

MC se sentó en el sofá, Mérula la siguió y se acomodó a su lado. Ambas encajaron perfectamente, y suspiraron al relajarse en brazos de la otra. 

\- Déjame reparar lo que rompí. No te pido una oportunidad de ser tu...pareja, pero si una amiga que te ayude hasta que te recuperes, MC. Solo eso pido.

MC besó su frente y se acurrucaron mejor en el sofá. Mérula tomó una manta doblada a un costado y la pasó por los hombros de ambas para proporcionar más calor. MC suspiró y luego dijo:

\- Ambas haremos un esfuerzo. Solo te pido que te quedes a mi lado aun sabiendo todo lo que hice en este último tiempo. 

Mérula apretó su mano y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Solo eso necesitó para saber que se lo estaba prometiendo, y para saber que lograrían cumplirlo.


	3. Epilogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡El final! Tal parece que mis historias siempre tendran 2 caps + epilogo, ¿Que puedo decir? Me gusta pensar en el que paso despues.
> 
> Como veran, cambie la audencia debido a una pequeña sorpresa (Cambio de ultimo minuto que retraso todo pero ¡Henos aqui!) 
> 
> Nos vemos pronto, si es que se me ocurre alguna idea mas (Tengo varias, puede que vuelva mas pronto de lo que creen ;) )

Varios meses habían pasado desde aquella promesa que ambas chicas hicieron, y hasta el momento la estaban cumpliendo.

MC tuvo que mejorar sus notas. Durante el tiempo que estuvo ausente bajaron lo suficiente como para escuchar la voz de Rowan en su cabeza regañándola por ello.

Así que el lunes luego de aquella última escena con Mérula, Dumbledore y MC hablaron con los profesores sobre todo lo que estaba hizo ese último mes. La observaron con sorpresa en sus rostros, y aquella vez si prometió de verdad que cumpliría con todas las clases, trabajos y exámenes que le mandaran a hacer.

Pero, claramente, no podían dejarla impune del todo, así sus entrenamientos de Quidditch fueron cancelados hasta que mejorara sus notas y volviera a su peso ideal. También le dieron detención hasta que terminara el año escolar. 

Cuando se presentó al comedor al día siguiente de la captura de Rakepick, un silencio llenó toda la estancia, pero con la frente en alto caminó hacia su mesa habitual y se sentó frente a Mérula con una pequeña sonrisa. Sus amigos se acercaron a ella dándole una mala mirada a la Slytherin, esta última solo rodó los ojos y decidió no decir nada, MC se lo agradeció en silencio.

Como MC quería estar en paz durante su comida, le dijo a sus amigos que se encontraran en el patio luego de su primera clase para explicarles todo. Hubieron dudas en sus rostros, pero al parecer, notaron la sinceridad en sus palabras y aceptaron luego de que Ben interviniera un poco y los convenciera.  
Así que, luego de aceptar aquello, se sentaron a su lado lanzándole pequeñas miradas que ella simplemente ignoró, al igual que hacía con los susurros a su alrededor. 

Asistió a clases de pociones para sorpresa de Snape y respondió correctamente a cada pregunta que se le hizo. Mérula no dejaba de verla con orgullo, no pudo evitarlo. Sabía que ese era el primer paso para recuperar a la antigua MC. Cuando acabaron la clase, se llevaban varios puntos a favor para su casa. MC tomó a Mérula de la mano para que la acompañara a la junta con sus amigos que seguramente ya las esperaban en el patio. Al llegar, no disimularon su sorpresa al ver a la chica con ella pero tenían dudas más grandes que aclarar en aquel momento.

MC les explicó todo, desde cómo se sintió la noche en que mataron a Rowan hasta el día anterior. Todo con lujo de detalles. Se aseguró de decir que ahora estaba mejor de todo el infierno que había atravesado en el último tiempo, pero que aun debía hacer mucho para volver a ser la persona que era antes.

Penny se acercó a ella, acarició su rostro y la abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba en su pecho. MC solo pudo abrazarla y susurrarle que todo iba a estar bien de ahí en adelante. 

Y así lo fue.

Dumbledore dejó que Mérula se quedara con MC en la habitación de esta para vigilarla y aunque MC se quejó, Mérula aprovechó de molestarla. Inició con tirar todo su mural con información, así como también el alcohol muggle y cualquier prenda que fuera de alguna chica de ese mundo.

Aunque MC mostró clara confusión por eso último, decidió no discutirle nada. Mérula casi lanzaba fuego por los ojos con cada prenda que levantaba, especialmente cuando algunas eran sumamente femeninas, se notaba que le producían ganas de vomitar. MC tenía claro que, apelando a la paz mental de ambas, la Slytherin se estaba guardando todos sus comentarios al respecto. 

Las primeras semanas fueron complicadas, tuvo que estudiar en la biblioteca durante días enteros, pero por suerte sus amigos le echaron una mano con las materias que no lograba comprender. Entre todos armaron una especie de “grupo de estudio” y así iban aligerando la carga académica. 

También tuvo que disculparse con su prefecta debido a todos los problemas que le había causado a su casa. Esta no tuvo mucho que decir ya que MC estaba ganando puntos sin parar, pero si le dijo que no dudara en hablar con ella si algo la aquejaba. MC se lo agradeció. 

Con la última que habló fue con Skye. La chica apenas la vio la abrazó, luego le dio un fuerte golpe en el brazo, después volvió a abrazarla con fuerza y finalmente le gritó frente a todos los presentes por haber sido tan desconsiderada consigo misma. Segundos después le dijo que estaba muy feliz de volver a verla bien.  
MC le habló sobre su castigo y Skye también estuvo de acuerdo con este. Apoyaba la idea de que MC se cuidara, la salud era lo más importante. El único problema era que su casa iba en último lugar en la copa de Quidditch, MC prometió poner todo su esfuerzo en mejorar su forma para ser un aporte en el equipo. 

Mérula estuvo presente en cada paso que MC daba. Incluso cuando dormían juntas y esta tenía pesadillas, la Slytherin la abrazaba y le cantaba en el oído para calmarla. Era como un bálsamo para su alma.

La habitación ya no estaba tan vacía como al inicio. Ahora habían más muebles, las mascotas de cada chica tenían su pequeño espacio y convivían perfectamente. El refrigerador que antes estaba lleno de alcohol, ahora tenía sus comidas y postres favoritos, así como también muchas botellas de agua o jugo dentro. El mural con noticias desapareció, dejando un enorme cuadro de Londres en su lugar.

A veces iban al mundo muggle. Ahí fue donde Mérula aprendió a conducir a “la mala forma” como ella lo llamaba. MC se reía bastante en las lecciones de conducción que le dio, pero Mérula terminó siendo una buena chofer. Le gustaba bastante acelerar a fondo, pero bueno, nada podía ser perfecto. 

Y aunque todo parecía ir bien, ambas sabían que la herida en el corazón de MC por las palabras de la Slytherin seguía abierta. Por eso mismo, iban de manera lenta en su relación. De vez en cuando se tomaban de las manos o se abrazaban pero nunca hubo contacto mucho más íntimo entre ambas que aquello. 

Tal y como se le prometió a su amiga, cuando mejoró sus notas, su peso y se sintió preparada, volvió al Quidditch. Skye se preocupó personalmente en ayudar a MC a volver a adaptarse al campo, pero no fue un gran problema para la rompe maldiciones hacerlo. Tenía la confianza hasta arriba y no dudó en hacer lo que mejor hacía:

Ganar copas.

Pronto MC ayudó a escalar entre las posiciones y su casa ganó la copa. Decir que estaba feliz era poco, Skye saltó a sus brazos gritando y celebrando mientras que reían con fuerza.  
Cuando llegó a su habitación más tarde, Mérula la esperaba con comida y aunque había una fiesta para celebrar el título, rechazó la invitación porque tenía su propia fiesta privada en su cuarto. 

Conversaron de todo mientras comían y reían. Hablaron de como MC ganó la copa, de sus últimas clases e incluso sobre como Snape estaba molesto con MC debido a que ya volvía a ser la misma petulante respondona de siempre.  
Hubo un silencio, era cómodo para ambas y solo hizo que la tensión contenida por meses aumentara. 

De un segundo al otro se estaban besando con ferocidad en el sofá. MC se encontraba sobre Mérula, estaba acomodada en medio de sus piernas abiertas y se dedicó a acariciar su cuerpo por debajo de la ropa de la Slytherin.

Se separaron en busca de aire, los jadeos se sincronizaron y para sorpresa de Mérula, MC la cargó como si no pesara nada. El entrenamiento para ponerse a punto le había venido de maravilla, tenía la fuerza suficiente para poder cargarla. 

Dejó recostada a Mérula en la cama mientras que dejaba pequeñas lamidas en su cuello. No se pudo contener y dejó un chupón que produjo que un jadeo escapara de los labios de su pareja.

MC se alejó de la Slytherin para quitarse su camiseta. Mérula pudo apreciar que sus antiguos moretones ya no estaban en su cuerpo y sus manos por su estómago, acariciando con ternura sus cicatrices de combate. 

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?.- MC susurró, observando con deseo todo el cuerpo de Mérula. La chica solo vestía unos shorts y una camiseta para dormir. El conjunto solo hacía que se acentuaran sus curvas.

Mérula solo pudo tragar y asentir con una sonrisa nerviosa antes de que MC se acercara a su rostro, tomara su barbilla y la obligara a mirarla a los ojos.

-Voy a hacerte mía, Snyde y será tan bueno, que ya nada volverá a ser lo mismo.

No la dejó responder porque al segundo estaba capturando sus labios con firmeza en un beso que seguramente le frió el cerebro. Tomó el tobillo de Mérula y comenzó a subir su mano desde ahí muy lentamente, la sintió temblar mientras se acercaba a su centro, pero no llegó a tocarla. La Slytherin se revolvía bajo sus besos y caricias, y MC solo se dedicó a disfrutar de tenerla como siempre había querido.

Besó su cuello y acarició con ternura su estómago, luego metió una mano debajo de la camiseta y la subió lentamente hasta tomar uno de los pechos de Mérula. Perdió la cabeza en el segundo en que notó que no llevaba sostén, así que con urgencia, tomó el final de la prenda y se la sacó por la cabeza. 

Sus labios fueron directos a donde querían. Mordisqueó, sopló y tiró todo lo que quiso, mientras Mérula hacía los soniditos más maravillosos que alguna vez MC había escuchado.

Con ella se sentía diferente, no era como con las muggles que conocía en el bar. Aquí, en esta cama, MC sentía verdadera conexión con su chica, verdadero cariño.  
Mérula la jaló del cabello mientras hablaba jadeando:

-Por favor...

-Siempre dije que quería escucharte suplicar...- MC sonrió y la observó directamente a los ojos antes de acercarse a su oído y susurrar.- ...lo que nunca te dije fue que me refería a una suplica sexual, no por tu vida. 

Mérula gimió en voz alta al mismo tiempo que MC mordisqueó su oreja mientras la acariciaba por sobre el short que traía. Metió una mano intrusa por debajo del elástico que mantenía cubierto el centro de Mérula y la acarició lentamente.

Ambas suspiraron. Mérula por el hecho de sentir un poco de alivio y MC por sentirla tan lista. Las caderas de la Slytherin se acoplaron al movimiento que marcaba MC y pronto se encontraron en una sincronía perfecta. 

Cuando Mérula estaba a punto de explotar, MC dejó de tocarla y se rió de su protesta en voz alta.

-¡Hey!

-Las cosas serán a mi manera, Snyde.

-¿Y cuál es tu manera?

-Sin nada que se interponga entre nosotras

Mérula interiorizó esa frase un par de segundos, el sonrojo en sus mejillas se incrementó, pero de todas maneras le sonrió a MC mientras asentía. Sus manos fueron directas a las prendas de ropa que aun le quedaban a MC encima, y MC hizo lo mismo con las de ella. 

Una vez con todo fuera a excepción de las bragas, volvieron a besarse con desesperación. MC atacó el cuello de Mérula, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a frotarse con lentitud contra ella. Mérula le pasó las uñas por la espalda, marcándola, mientras jadeaba en su oreja. También la aferró con fuerza con sus piernas por las caderas, como para evitar que MC se escapara y dejara de tocarla.

Cuando ya eran solo jadeos y sudor, MC cortó el beso.

-Bien...ahora, espero que no estés muy encariñada con estas bragas, cariño...

-¿Por q...?

No la dejó responder, al segundo había rajado la prenda liberándola completamente de ella. MC no sabía que podía ser capaz de eso, pero le había encantado hacerlo. Mérula la miraba con calor en los ojos, casi lanzando chispas, pero de emoción, no de enojo.

Sorprendiéndola, la Slytherin dejó de abrazarla por la espalda y se dirigió directa a la ropa interior de MC. Enganchó los dedos en cada costado y la bajó por sus piernas. MC la ayudó y se quitó la prenda por completo, dejándolas desnudas a ambas.

Ahora sí, lo bueno estaba por comenzar.

MC llevó su mano al botón de placer de Mérula y comenzó a frotarlo, esta imitó su gesto y un par de segundos después, eran más jadeos que personas. MC ya no aguantaba más, así que se pasó una de las maravillosas piernas de Mérula por el costado, logrando que ambas quedaran en perfecta posición, conectadas justo en sus sexos.

Comenzó a moverse contra Mérula, marcando un ritmo pausado con sus caderas al principio. Ambas jadeaban y sudaban, y MC intentó mantenerse en paz, en serio lo hizo, pero todo se fue al carajo cuando Mérula se llevó uno de sus pechos a la boca y comenzó a mordisquearlo sin piedad.

Luego de eso, todo encendió mil grados más. Ambas disfrutaban del placer propio y del que estaba recibiendo la otra, y solo fue cuestión de unos minutos para que terminaran explotando en el orgasmo más demoledor que habían experimentado en su corta vida. Mérula atrajo en un abrazo de oso a MC y la instó a descansar recostada en su pecho. Dejó pequeños besos en su frente mientras acariciaba su espalda con suavidad, ambas jadeaban intentando calmar su respiración.

Cuando MC bajó de la nube de placer en la que se había sumergido, miró el rostro de Mérula. Este estaba brillante de felicidad, sus mejillas coloradas, un par de mechones de su sudado cabello pegados en él y una sonrisa gigante partiéndole la cara.

Estaba hermosa y se lo dijo.

-Eres la bruja más hermosa de todo Hogwarts ¿lo sabías?

Mérula tuvo el descaro de sonrojarse aun más. MC había notado que se ponía toda tiernita cuando le hacía cumplidos. Rió en voz alta y bajó su rostro hasta unir sus labios en un beso pausado.

-Lo digo en serio, Mer.- dijo al separarse.- Eres fantástica.

-Mm, gracias. Tú tampoco te quedas tan atrás, eh...- Decir que Mérula estaba avergonzada era poco, su sonrojo le llegaba hasta las orejas y MC se contuvo al dejar pequeños besos en su rostro. 

Cuando terminó, se acostó a su lado y se acurrucaron, se taparon con las sábanas, juntaron sus cuerpos y Mérula escondió su rostro en el cuello de MC.

Seguían teniendo presente el hecho de que les quedaba mucho de qué hablar, pero tomaron en cuenta que MC estaba agotadísima por todo el ejercicio que hizo en la final y Mérula por el hecho hace solo unos minutos. Lo dejaron pasar, luego lo harían.

Mérula despertó al otro día sintiendo unos brazos sobre su cintura. Estaban en la típica posición de cucharita, así que con cuidado se movió levemente para estirar su cuerpo. Nunca se había sentido tan relajada en su vida y por más que intentó ser sutil, MC de todas formas dio un gruñido en su oído y la acercó con más fuerza a su cuerpo, como si no quisiera dejarla ir. 

\- Vamos, MC...hay que ir a desayunar.- Con uno de sus dedos picó la mejilla de MC pero esta ni se movió. Se veía en tan en paz pero eso no impidió que un sonrisa malvada surgiera en la boca de la Slytherin. Aun sonriendo, apretó la nariz de MC para que dejara de respirar, causando que unos segundos después se despertara sobresaltada, jadeando en busca de aire. 

-¡Qué demonios, Mérula! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Mérula se partió de la risa mientras que se levantaba de la cama. El sol iluminaba su cuerpo y podía sentir la mirada de MC recorriéndola de arriba a abajo. La hacía sentir poderosa, y la persona más bella de todo Hogwarts. Volvió a poner una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro y se agachó lentamente a recoger una camiseta de MC para pasársela por la cabeza, obviamente, dándole una muy linda vista de su trasero a MC. 

\- ¿Sabes? Si no quieres llegar tarde al comedor, no deberías tentarme, Snyde.- Mérula la observó con un poco de vergüenza, pudo ver como MC se lamió los labios, pero aun así se las ingenió para responderle.

-El que seas una pervertida no es mi culpa, MC.- y luego corrió rápidamente al baño cerrando la puerta antes de que MC la alcanzara. Ambas terminaron riendo como locas.

MC continuaba riendo cuando recordó que debía juntarse con el equipo de Quidditch. De mala gana se vistió, arregló la cama y golpeó la puerta del baño. 

-Debo salir un rato, si me buscas estaré en la fuente, después podríamos ir a comer juntas...aunque no me molestaría comerte a ti de almuerzo.- Sonrió con maldad esperando la reacción de Mérula. Segundos después, escuchó un golpe al otro lado de la puerta seguido de un “¡Ya lárgate!"

MC se fue riendo, prefería evitar los conflictos matutinos con Mérula. Así que se fue silbando de felicidad hacia donde había quedado de ver a sus compañeros de equipo.

Mérula salió al patio buscando a MC. Lo primero que notó fue un círculo reunido en la fuente. Pudo ver a algunos del equipo de Quidditch y el perfil de Skye. Hizo una mueca mientras caminaba a esta, estaban riendo sobre algo dicho por uno de los estudiantes y no notaron la presencia de la Slytherin. 

MC estaba sentanda en la fuente mientras que el resto la rodeaba. Por lo que distinguió de la conversación, hablaban de la final. Específicamente, estaban hablando sobre la jugada de la estrella de la final del día anterior: MC. Mérula se abrió paso empujando a varios en su camino, escuchó quejidos y también insultos contra ella pero solo los ignoró. Llegó hasta delante ganando la atención de todos, pero solo le interesaba la de su objetivo: MC. 

\- ¡Ten cuidado, Snyde! ¡Mira por donde vas!- Skye se cruzó de brazos.

Mérula estaba ahora en medio del círculo con MC observándola con una sonrisa petulante y retadora. Casi podía leerle la mente: “¿Qué vas a hacer, Mérula?”. Sonrió y como si nada, caminó hasta sentarse en las piernas de MC y seguidamente, la besó frente a todos. Se abrazó a su cuello para que no pudiera separarse, aunque Mérula dudaba que quisiera hacerlo. 

MC correspondió a su beso y la abrazó con cariño por la cintura. Mérula escuchó jadeos de sorpresa a su alrededor, pero MC solo la acercó más a su cuerpo para sentir su calor. Cuando se separaron, un pequeño hilo de saliva unía sus bocas. Mérula se lamió el labio, besó la nariz de MC y le quitó su bufanda para pasársela por el cuello. 

-Se me había olvidado decirles, chicos...Mérula es mi novia.

La mencionada se volteó a ver la expresión de sorpresa del público, luego a MC y ambas no evitaron reír. 

Espectacular forma de que se enteraran todos.

FIN.


End file.
